James Lucky Comb
by mandamichelle
Summary: this is my first story: its about gustavo breaking james lucky comb and the story behind it hope you like it:


Thanks to Mudmaster94 who helped me with my first story:)don't know if it's good or 'll find out:)

It was a very frustrating day for BTR because James wasn't paying attention to anything that Gustavo was yelling at just took his lucky comb from his back pocket and started combing his hair with said,"JAMES,STOP COMBING YOUR HAIR AND PAY ATTENTION!"james just ignored him ignoring the looks that Kendall,Carlos and Logan were giving him."Dude,just pay faster you pay attention,the faster we get out of here"said and Kendall were nodding their heads begging for James to listen to Logan."I'll pay attention,but i have to make sure "the face"is Gustavo going to do?Break my lucky comb?

Gustavo unfortunatly heard his last comment and without another word,he grabbed James comb from his hands and snapped it in half!James just stood there,not blinking or saying ,Carlos and Logan were getting worried because it has been 5 minutes and James has done of a sudden it was like something snapped inside of started rolling down his face,not caring who saw even if he hated crying in boys were shocked,as Kelly and Gustavo was because they've never seen him cry said,"James,are you okay?"

"NO!im not okay gustavo just broke my lucky comb!the comb that was given to me BY MY MOM!"James said and screamed the last part the broke down crying,gathering the black pieces in his ,Carlos and Logan gave eachother never knew who gave him that comb or why it was so special to didnt know what happened to his mom so he was being his mean self by saying,"HA!why would your mom give you who is a boy a comb?did she want her son to be a self absorbed prettyboy?"James quickly stood up and yelled at him,"NO SHE DIDN'T!SHE GAVE THAT COMB TO ME BEFORE SHE ENTERED THE MENTAL HOSPITAL 3 YEARS AGO!You know what guys?If this is the way our manager is going to treat his band by laughing at him,then I QUIT!"James ran out,tears still falling freely.

the others were 3 other members of BTR knew that his mom was in the hospital but they didn't know for what or for how and Kelly were just plain shocked."what did i just do?"gustavo ,Carlos and Logan started explaining to them what happened to James mom.

~~~MEANWHILE WITH JAMES~~~ James ran until he got back to the palmwoods and back to the apartment he ran to his room and started packing to go back to walked in asking,"what are you doing Jamsey?"he replied with a quick,"going back home to minnesota."  
"why?aren't you happy?"said katie james said,"i was but then i was goofing off and gustavo broke my lucky comb,you know the one my mom gave me?"out of all the people that James could've told what had happened to his mom 3 years ago,he told Katie instead of any of the guys or even Mama was only because she's like his younger sister that he'll never have.  
Katies eyes grew huge when she heard what Gustavo did.  
"But that still doesn't explain why your leaving"says Katie "well he started laughing and i snapped and said if he's going to treat his band that way then i quit so i did and here i am."James said with more tears falling.  
Katie got up and gave him a hug and said,"dont be mad at them didn't know about your mom and neither did the other 3 or Kelly for that didn't know why you snapped or started crying and that's just the person he don't quit because of a stupid mistake"  
James hugged katie back and said,"your right katie bear!lets go back to Roque Records so i can rejoin the ,carlos and logan must of explained to gustavo and kelly about my they could anyway."  
"okay jamie you run here?"katie said james just smiled sheepishly,"lets take a cab"

~~~AT ROQUE RECORDS~~~ james and katie just left the cab and got into roque went up to where everyone walked in and james said,"hey guys,im sorry i said i quit.i talked it over with katie who said i shouldn't quit just because i got not your fault because you didn't know who gave it to me or why it was so special to me."  
Gustavo surprised everyone by saying,"No its my fault.i shouldn't of snapped your comb.i should have waited for you to finish combing your hair."James said,"its okay gustavo"Logan,on the otherhand,asked the question the was on everyones mind."what happened to your mom exactly james? we thought she was just in the hospital."

james and everyone sat sat by james so he would have her started his story.  
"when my grandma,my mom's mom, died,it was hard on my mom because they were super close to each other,like how me and my mom the funeral,my mom became closed off and started seeing hallucinations and then went was a couple days before my birthday actually when we put her in the mental always visited her,thats why i sometimes missed day we put her in there,she gave me the comb so i could be like her because thats what i wanted to be when i was little.i wanted to be just like my from that day on,its been my lucky comb"James finished his tale and he looked at everyone and katie told him,"i knew you could tell them eventually jamie bear"  
james told her,"thank you for believing in me katie bear"kendall,carlos,logan,gustavo,and kelly looked confused by what katie and james were saying. they were all upset after he finished but they said sorry and james said it was fine.  
Carlos said,"whats with the nicknames?"  
katie and james just looked at eachother and said in unsion,"were like siblings and i love him/her like a brother/sister"  
Logan said,"ohh well why did you tell katie and not us dude?"  
James replied with,"because she was at my house when we admitted her to the hospital because i was babysitting her why kendall and mama knight were grocery shopping."  
all of them said,"OHHH we understand.  
the boys got back to rehearsing and katie gave James a thumbs up sign before sitting and listening to her 4 brothers sing.

This was my very first do you think i did?please review:)  



End file.
